


Heated

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he has not run any proper calculations, Radek is certain he spends far too much time staring at McKay's mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

While he has not run any proper calculations, Radek is certain he spends far too much time staring at McKay's mouth. Time and time again he has found his eyes straying away from those flashing blue eyes or frantically gesturing hands to those lips, which are more often than not curled in a smirk or pursed in a frown. 

They are lips that demand to be kissed, for all that they are used to utter the most insufferable things imaginable. Half the time Radek is thinking about kissing McKay, he is also thinking about seizing him by the shoulders and giving him a good shake, because-- because, _do prdele_.

McKay's voice cuts into his thoughts, using a tone that suggests this is not the first time he has said Radek's name. "Zelenka. Earth to Zelenka. Well, Atlantis to Zelenka, anyway."

Radek blinks, and the rest of the lab reappears. He and McKay are sitting at their computers, the rest of their fellow scientists apparently having left while Radek was...distracted. He supposes he should be grateful that McKay has not left him there as well. Last week, when McPearson had fallen asleep over his laptop, everyone had snickered softly and crept from the lab. 

"Back with me?" McKay asks, and oh, how the question drips with wicked amusement. "I didn't think you were the sort to daydream, Zelenka." 

Radek rolls his eyes. "I was _thinking_. On a problem," he says. It is an easy and believable excuse. "With, ah, the database."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" McKay asks with another one of his insufferable smirks, and _oh_, the things Radek wishes to do to him.

"No," he says shortly, and shuts his laptop, which is warm under his hands. "Who won the bet?" 

McKay assumes a look of innocence that would not even fool the universe's most gullible man. "What bet?"

"The bet on how long I would stare off into space." 

"Oh, _that_ bet." McKay glances at his watch. "Kusanagi. She said about five minutes." 

Radek rolls his eyes again. Well, he supposes five minutes isn't too embarrassing. McPearson had slept for thirty minutes before the quiet had woken him. 

"Seriously, Zelenka, what were you thinking about?" McKay doesn't sound amused now. Instead, there is a note of what might be concern, and Radek blinks in surprise. Since when is being lost in one's thoughts reason for concern?

"I was--" he begins, feeling his face warm and hoping he is not blushing. He shakes his head. "It was nothing. I am simply tired."

"Right," McKay says, unconvinced, and then astonishes him by leaning forward and rapping his knuckles against Radek's forehead like it is a door rather than his skull. "What's going on in your head?"

"Ow," Radek says automatically, though it was the lightest of taps, and he knows it won't even leave a mark. Still, he stares, too startled to do anything but gawk for a moment. Then he grabs McKay's wrist. "McKay, what has Elizabeth told you about hitting people?" he demands, half laughing, half incredulous, skin tingling where McKay had touched him. 

"That wasn't hitting!" McKay protests. "Besides, you were obviously lying, so what was I--" The next few words get lost in a strangled sound, and McKay's eyes widen. 

For a moment, Radek is puzzled, and then he looks at his hand, still holding McKay captive, and his traitorous thumb, which is stroking the inside of McKay's wrist. He yanks his hand away, flushing and scowling at the betrayal of his subconscious. 

"Oh," McKay says, eyes wide and astonished. Another shocked blink, and then a new emotion blooms on his face that Radek cannot decipher. "So_that's_ why you've been--"

"Yes, yes," Radek says, already scooting his chair away. There are two reactions Radek is ready for: McKay swaggering and self-satisfied that his intellect and looks have earned Radek's admiration or McKay looking uncomfortable and awkward whenever Radek looks at him. 

He is not ready for McKay's choked, incredulous laughter, which hits him like a slap to the face. He hadn't thought McKay would _snicker_. Face hot with anger rather than embarrassment, Radek gets to his feet. "So glad you find this amusing," he snaps. "I suppose it is too much to ask that you forget about it?" 

"Forget-- what-- oh, for God's sake, _Radek_," McKay growls his name, something dark in the sound, and Radek has enough time to think that he has misjudged something here before McKay seizes him by the shoulders and drags him down for an awkward, hungry kiss. 

McKay's mouth is warm and chapped against his, insistent and overall nothing like in his imagination. Between kisses, McKay is muttering things like, "Could have _said_ something before now" and "About time," which Radek isn't really paying attention to, not when McKay has pulled him close enough to feel the crush of their bodies. McKay's hands are hot and eager as they stroke and clutch their way up Radek's arms. 

No, Radek is definitely not paying attention to whatever McKay is muttering about. Instead, he smirks against McKay's mouth and wonders if he could coax that strangled noise from McKay's throat again.


End file.
